Typically, the electronic devices may refer to devices that execute specific functions according to programs installed therein, such as an electronic organizer, portable multimedia players, mobile communication terminals, a tablet personal computer (PC), video/audio devices, desktop/laptop computers, a car navigation system, as well as home appliances. For example, such electronic devices may output stored information in the form of a sound or video. As the integration of the electronic devices increases and as high-speed and high-capacity wireless communications become more common, as in recent years, a variety of functions have been adopted in a single electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal. For example, an entertainment function (such as games, a multimedia function, such as reproduction of music/videos) a communication and security function for mobile banking, schedule management, and an electronic wallet, as well as a communication function, have been integrated into a single electronic device.
Such electronic devices may include various types of connection structures for an electrical connection between the components. For example, connecting terminals for connecting circuit boards installed in the electronic device to a battery and an antenna, and connectors for connecting circuit boards with each other may be mounted on the circuit board. Additionally or alternatively, connecting circuits (e.g., wires including printed circuit patterns) for connecting integrated circuit chips mounted on the circuit board, active/passive devices, connecting terminals, and connectors to each other may be provided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.